friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: New Beginnings
By The Terrarian Pony DanTDM/MLP-Season 2: The Diamondscratch Family Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Grand Galloping Minecart Next: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: A Freaky Friend Story: Last time, Dan and Scratch had defeated Denton, and decided to live together. Since then, they had been spending lots of time together. Dan and Vinyl Scratch got married, and of course so did Derpy and Octavia. After marriage Dan and Vinyl's last name became Diamondscratch. Dan and Vinyl Diamondscratch decide to have a foal together, and named her Terra Diamondscratch. Little did Dan know that another enemy had followed him to Equestria. An enemy known all across the land of Minecraftia. Herobrine, had come in, and became the first ever alicorn stallion, eventually having a filly, named Creepa, who he wants to become the heir to the thrown of the Nether. Terra's friends gathered around her and her DJ equiptment. Terra is a white-coatedunicorn filly, with a blue tail, and blue mane that raps around her front left hoof, and her cutie mark is a disk with a diamond in the middle, and two cross diamond swords behind it. She also has cool-looking glasses that look exactly like Vinyl's except these ones are green. She is a DJ like her mother. Some may call her DJ Pon-3 Ultra, and she has been practicing over and over, and this time, she's practicing in front of her friends Swift Dash, Dinky Hooves, Chaser Dash, and Apple Orange. Swift is one of Soarin and Rainbow Dash's twin children. Swift Dash is a teal-colored pegasus filly, with a rainbow mane and tail, and her cutie mark is a splash potion of strength, and splash potion of swiftness, because she is both strong, and fast. She and Terra, both have a knowingly crush on eachother, but keep it secret from they're parents. Vinyl still hasn't gotten over the fact that Octavia and Derpy are married, and Soarin doesn't take well to that kind of thing either. Swift is very fast strong filly, flexible too. But her greatest strengths accure when she is with Terra. She is both kind and gentle to her, and would do just about anything she asks. Someponies who see them together would call her Terra's "gentle-filly", not that she would mind. She could take the teasing, as long as nopony messed with Terra. Dinky Hooves is Terra's cousin and loves to see Terra perform. She was adopted a by Derpy and Octavia, a while after they adopted Dinky's older sister, Amethyst Star. Dinky always wants to spend time with her older sister, but Amethyst is a "clean-freak" as Dinky suggests, and is always worried about organizing their auntie Vinyl's room. Chaser Dash is Swift Dash's twin brother. He is teal, like his sister, with a rainbow mane and tail, and his cutie mark is the face of a smiling black kitten. He loves animals, and is very shy, like his mother's friend, Fluttershy, and he jumps at everything, with the exeption of bugs. He has a pet spider named venom, though he isn't poisonous, nor does he bit for that matter. Chaser learned how to speak to animals from Fluttershy, which didn't take very long, and his favorite animals are kittens. He is also loyal to his sister and never leaves her side... unless he gets jumpy. A lot of other ponies would laugh at him, but being the brave and honorable sister Swift is, she would shoo them away by telling them to get lost. If they don't she would blow them away with her strong wings. Chaser is still having trouble even flying though. Apple Orange is Applejack's daughter. The father ran away after he found out that Applejack was pregnant, and Applejack worries about Apple Orange's well being due to this. Apple Orange is an orange earth pony, with a green breaded mane and tail, and she is struggling to find her cutie mark. Even though she is sad that she never met her father, her friends are always there to help her through it, and they usually always succeed in making her feeling better. She also has a crush on Chaser because of how sensitive he gets, and she thinks it's cute, but whenever she tries to talk to him, she gets nervous and runs away, and she ends keeping herself stuck in the "friend zone" as she calls it, with him. She is also very passionate about being on time for things. If she is even two seconds late for anything, she freaks out and starts apologizing a lot, and she would most definetly freak out if she made Terra wait to start a practice performance, but Terra doesn't ever mind. Terra:" Alright everypony, ready?" Dinky:" Yeah, do it!" Swift:" You betcha! Knock our horse shoes off!" Chaser:" Not literally though, please." Apple Orange:" Ah'm not late am ah?" Terra:" No Apple Orange, you're just on time." Apple Orange:" Phew... ok good." Terra:" Ok, here I....GOOOO!!!" (Click here for music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7e0CKwq1sRU) Everypony was rocking out, even Chaser, even though he is afraid of loud noises, but he doesn't mind whenever he's expecting it. After the music was done, Terra's friends clapped their hooves on the ground. Terra:" How'd I do?" Swift:" That was AWSOOOOOOOME!!!" Chaser:" Yeah, we barely noticed that you skipped a beat." Terra:" I did?" Swift:" Chaser!" Chaser:" Sorry..." Swift:" You did perfect Terra. I wouldn't expect any better from you." Terra blushed. Terra:" Aww, you're too kind Swift." Terra's horn dropped from her head. Terra:" Oops. M-my horn dropped again. Heheh." Terra's horn isn't like any other. Sometimes it will remove itself on it's own, and other foals call her no-horned-unicorn. Not her friends though. Unlike others, Terra doesn't have as much of a problem with it when her friends are around. Terra even allows her non-unicorn friends to wear her horn sometime, so they can experience what it's like to be a unicorn. If anypony gets in her face about though, Swift would be ready to blow them away. Dinky:" I think you did really great Terra." Terra:" Thanks Dinky, you guys are all good friends." They all did a group hug. Dinky:" I wished Amethyst were here, but she's too busy trying to clean up auntie Vinyl's messy bedroom." Swift:" Dinky, let's face it. Your sister's a clean freak." Dinky:" Yeah. She won't ever do anything fun with me. We always make plans, but never follow them 'cause she's so worried about perfection." Terra:" That's not always true. What about the Sisterhooves Socail. She's always there with you for that." Dinky:" Yeah, you're right. So she does do somethings with me, but she doesn't make enough time for me is what I'm saying." Terra:" Well I gotta get home, kay guys." Dinky:" Yeah, me too. See ya guys." Apple Orange:" See ya." Chaser:" Lafer." Swift:" Wait... I can walk you home Terra, if you want." Swift blushes. Terra:" Sure." Chaser:" I'll walk with, since I need you to fly me up to Cloudsdale Swift." Swift:" Kay!" Terra, Dinky, Chaser, and Swift start walking to the Diamondscratch family house, while Apple Orange walks to the Apple family farm. Terra:" It's nice to have you coming with us Swift." Dinky:" Yeah, 'specially because you're her girlfriend." Terra blushes. Terra:" Cut it out Dinky." Swift:" I'm glad to hang around you Terra. I've had a crush on you ever since we were 8 years old." Dinky:" There is no way you have decided that you were gonna start liking girls, at age 8." Swift:" It happens... shut up." Swift puffs her cheeks. Dinky:" I'm just saying, that sounds kind of young to make a decision like that." Swift:" Yeah well, that's how it happened, alright?" Terra:" Girls, shhh. My mom could be around." Swift:" Oh right, sorry." They finally reached the Diamondscratch residence. Swift:" Well, I'll see you tomorrow guys, I gotta carry my brother back home to Cloudsdale, since he can't fly yet." Chaser:" Hey, I'm trying." Terra:" See ya!" Dinky:" Ba-bye." Swift picked up Chaser, and flew up to Cloudsdale. Terra and Dinky went inside, but there was a big hole in the wall on Octavia's side of the living room. Vinyl and Amethyst were trying to fix it up. Vinyl:" Oh, um... hey girls. Do you mind not telling Octavia that there is a hole in the wall?" Dinky:" Auntie Vinyl, what happened." Amethyst:" Auntie Vinyl thought it was a good idea to drink her coffee outside this close to sundown, and wasn't paying attention when a creeper came up and blew a hole in the wall." Vinyl:" Hey, you can't nessecarily say that was my fault. I mean, creepers blow up wherever they want." Amethyst:" Guuuuh. Mom is so not going to be happy about this." Terra:" I'm... going to my room." Dinky:" Y-yeah... I'm tired. (fake yawn) Besides, I don't want to be around when mom gets mad." Amethyst:" Whatever." Terra and Dinky go straight to bed. Terra grabs her horn off of her head and puts it on her nightstand so she doesn't lose it. Meanwhile, Apple Orange was barly near her house, and it was dark out. She was frightened, she also has night time blindness and can't see very well in the dark. She was unable to move, her legs were shaking, paralyzed with fear. Apple Orange:" Oooooh. Maybe if ah just stay put, mom might come an' find meh, ah hope." Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Apple Orange:" Wh-who's there? Oh... why me of all ponies have to have night blindness?" Instantly, an white alicorn filly, with a purple mane, white glowing eyes, and a wither skull for a cutie mark, popped out of the bushes, hissing, causing Apple Orange to scream, and faint. Creepa:" Heheh, not bad. But I liked it better with the ones that didn't faint. Oh well, you get what ya prank for." The creepy, glowing eyes filly then walked away. Applejack and Big Macintosh came running towards Apple Orange, worried sick. Applejack:" Over here, Big Mac!" Big Mac:" Eeyup!" They took her back to the farm and waited for her to wake up. Applejack was so worried, she was sweating waterfalls. Applejack:" Will she be ok Grany Smith?" Granny Smith:" She's still breathin' ain't she?" Applejack:" Well... yeah, but..." Big Mac:" She'll be just fine." Applejack:" Ah dunno, what if she becomes traumatized er somin'?" Big Mac:" She'll be fine." Applejack:" Yer right, yer right." Applejack was breathing heavy, worried that her little apple wouldn't wake up. Meanwhile, in Cloudsdale, Swift and Chaser made it home safe. Once they got in bed, Swift began to have romantic dreams about Terra. In her dream, they were on a date picnic. They were eating PB&J sandwhiches, when Terra asked to kiss. Swift blushed intensly. Swift:" I'd love to..." Suddenly, Terra's mother Vinyl, and Swift's father Soarin had come to break the picnic. Soarin:" Hold it right there young lady!" Swift:" D-dad?" Vinyl:" Not on my watch you don't!" Terra:" B-but mom, I love her!" Vinyl & Soarin:" No you don't!" Suddenly, Swift Dash woke up from her terrible nightmare, gasping. Realizing it was only her mother, Rainbow Dash. Swift:" Oh... um, hi... m-mother." Rainbow:" What's up kiddo? Heard you talking in your sleep, and I came to check up on you." Swift:" Oh... um, I'm fine." Rainbow:" Ya sure? I know not a lot scares you, but even I get scared sometimes." Swift:" Y-you do?" Rainbow:" Sure I do. I mean, first off there's your brother's creepy pet spider... thing." Swift:" You do realize that it doesn't bite at all, right?" Rainbow:" Yeah, I know. Just tell me what's going on. What were you dreaming?" Swift:" I'd rather not say." Swift blushed. Rainbow:" Aw, come on... I know you have a fear of something." Swift:" Ok, but you have to promise not to tell dad? I'll be in so much trouble." Rainbow:" Why?" Swift:" You have to promise first. Pinkie Pie promise." Rainbow:" Fine, cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. There, now what was it?" Swift:" You know how dad and miss Diamondscratch don't like the idea of two ponies of the same gender loving eachother?" Rainbow:" Uhuh..." Swift:" Well I love Terra, and I'm afraid one of them might come between us." Rainbow:" Are you sure it's Terra you like?" Swift Dash nodded. Rainbow:" Why? She can't even stand on a cloud." Swift:" She's so nice, and pretty. And she's really smart. Other ponies think our secret relationship is funny, but I don't care and niether does she. She and I are happy together." Rainbow:" If that's how you feel Swift, than you don't have to keep secrets like that from me." Swift:" I thought you wouldn't understand." Rainbow:" I may be very athletic, and very hardcore sometimes, but I gotta soft spot too. Don't tell anypony though, or I'll tell your secret." Swift:" Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Rainbow Dash gives Swift a good-night kiss on the forehead, and turns out the light. Rainbow:" Sweet dreams." Swift then lies in bed comfortably, unknowing that Princess Luna is keeping a watchful eye on her. In the morning, Apple Orange wakes up, and sees Applejack resting at the edge of her bed. Apple Orange:" M-mom?" Applejack wakes up, and is relieved to Apple Orange awake. Applejack:" Oh mah sweet lil' apple, ah'm so glad yer ok." Apple Orange:" Mom... ah... ah came home late again didn't ah? It happened again didn't it? Ah'm so sorry mom! So, so, sorry!" Applejack:" What in tarnation happened last night?" Apple Orange:" Ah was walkin' home, an'... well it got dark, an' was scared an'... an'... somethin' came out an' spooked meh!" Applejack:" It's ok now, yer home, yer safe." Applejack kissed her crying filly on the head. Big Mac:" Eeyup. No worries here." Apple Orange:" Ah'm so sorry mama!" Applejack:" It's not yer fault, but next time, ask one of yer friends to bring ya home so ya ain't totally blind, kay?" Apple Orange:" Ok." Meanwhile, down in the Nether, a white alicorn stallion, with a dark blue mane, white glowing eyes, and a skull for a cutie mark, named herobrine, was waiting for his daughter, Creepa, to come back from her fear feeding. Scaring ponies, and feeding off of their fear is how they survive. Herobrine:" Where is she?" Creepa comes flying down to her father's Nether fortress. Creepa:" All done." Herobrine:" Good. Now get rest, you have a big night ahead of you tonight." Creepa rolled her eyes. Creepa:" Yes... father." Herobrine:" Since we can't rule Minecraftia, we shall soon rule all of Equstria! HAHAHAHA!!!" Creepa rolls her eyes again. Creepa:" Woo hoo..." Creepa heads off to bed in her soul sand bed, since real beds will just blow up in the Nether. Creepa looked up at the glowstone on her cealing. Creepa:" Some day I'll get outta here for good, without my dad tracking my every hoof step. And I won't have to later be crowned queen of this firey wasteland. I'll show him." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)